The M&M Game
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: M&Ms. The Chameleon's kryptonite. Zach knows this… so he uses it to his advantage. "Zach! Give me back my M&Ms!" "Never!" Thus, Zach and Cammie played a little game… But Zach has to know that Cammie takes her sweets seriously. *FLUFF*


**Title: **The M&M Game

**Summary: **M&Ms. The Chameleon's kryptonite. Zach knows this… so he uses it to his advantage. "Zach! Give me back my M&Ms!" "Never!" Thus, Zach and Cammie played a little game… But Zach has to know that Cammie takes her sweets seriously.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girls or M&Ms.

**AN: **So this just a fun, fluffy Zammie one shot I decided to write when I had writer's block on my story. May be OOC, but this is just for fun. Takes place at the beginning of their second semester of senior year, the week before the holidays ended. We'll say they spent it at Gallagher.

* * *

The M&M Game

Cameron Morgan ran down the halls of the Gallagher Academy. Following shortly after her was her boyfriend- Zachary Goode. They had just finished their sparring match in the P&E barn- which Zach won, much to Cammie's disappointment- and the young girl was in desperate need for some candy.

"Gallagher Girl! Wait up!"

When she didn't respond, Zach stopped running.

"Are you mad at me because I kicked your butt?"

She ran through the East Wing, disappearing from Zach's sight. Once Cammie reached her room, she lifted up the floorboard near Liz's bed, revealing her secret stash of Cammie. Zach opened the door just in time to see Cammie on her bed, shoving M&Ms into her mouth.

Zach didn't fail to notice that Cammie stole those little chocolates from his room. As far as he knew, Cammie didn't know he was in the room. He crept closer to her and snatched the bag out of her soft hands.

"Zach! Give me back my M&Ms!"

"Never!"

"Please?" Cammie asked with a puppy dog face. Zach tried to avoid it and focused on something else in the room, but in the end, couldn't help but give in.

"Okay, fine. But I do know that these are my M&Ms- which you stole from me!"

"_Were_ your M&Ms," Cammie corrected as she plopped the last one into her mouth.

He sighed and threw the now empty bag on the ground.

"It's a good thing that I like you."

"Don't worry, I'll give you your M&Ms tomorrow."

_Oh, I'll give him M&Ms, alright, _Cammie thought as Zach's lips softly pressed against hers.

* * *

After Zach finished his lunch in the library, he noticed something was peculiar about the halls. It was then he saw a trail of M&Ms leading to Cammie's dorm. He smirked as he opened the door. Expecting to find Cammie there, he was shocked when he found the room empty. Well, almost empty.

On top of Cammie's bed sat Zach's M&M pouch Cammie had stolen from him, but a note lay on top of it this time. He picked up the bag and read the note. _Enjoy your M&Ms, baby. –Gallagher Girl_

Placing a white chocolate M&M in his mouth, Zach thought of ways to further extend their game.

* * *

Cammie sat in her mother's office, waiting for her to come back from the restroom. When she finally did, Cammie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Where were you, Mom?"

"You know I went to the bathroom, kiddo."

"What took you so long?"

"Oh," Rachel Morgan said, raising her eyebrows. "I just was staring at something in the Grand Hall, that's all. You should go see it."

Cammie slumped out of her chair to see the 'artwork' that kept her mother so long. The Grand Hall was empty, but Cammie saw a silver platter in the far back of the room. On it, her name was spelt out with fancy, pretty letters- all in M&Ms. There was a note written in Evapopaper- the cotton candy kind. _Thanks for the sweets, sweetie. –Z_

"I see," Cammie whispered to no one in general. She spent that night planning in her room, eating the pretzel M&Ms Zach left her.

* * *

Zach was taking his daily run outside. It was Wednesday- only one week left before school started up again. He was thinking about taking his run into Roseville, but thought better of it when he weighed in the possibilities that his mother would be lurking about, searching for him or Cammie.

Speaking of Cammie, where was she? The last time Zach saw her was on Monday, the day before their little game started. As he jogged past the P&E barn, he saw a head of blonde hair whoosh pass by.

Zach began to run faster, thinking it was Cammie. It turned out to be her petite friend, Liz.

"Hello Zach."

"Liz," he said with a nod of his head.

"Have you seen Cammie anywhere?" he asked.

The blonde shook her head. "No, but the last time I saw her, she asked me to give you this."

She reached into her blue bag and pulled out a bottle. Liz gave a small wave before running off, leaving Zach to marvel the M&M filled bottle. The note on it read, _Don't get too high on the M&Ms. They're _special_- I have my sources. –C_

Zach placed two M&Ms in his mouth- one cinnamon and one peanut- as he reread the last line-_I have my sources_. _So that's where Cammie has been getting her M&Ms. _Truthfully, Zach had secretly been worrying that Cammie would go out into Roseville- where _she_ could be menacing- to get his chocolates. Zach hated the Circle, but suddenly saw them as a new way to defeat Cammie.

* * *

Cammie was staring out her window, wishing Bex would come. She was late from the holidays this year, and all three girls were missing her like crazy. The pavement artist started down the stairs to her mother's office to inquire about her British friend.

Just as she was about to turn the corner, strong arms gripped her waist. She tried to scream, but her sounds were muffled by the hand. She was terrified at this moment, even though she shouldn't have been. _The Circle has me now_, she thought, near a panic attack.

Moments later, she found herself in one of her favorite passageways that was left during Gallagher's 'reconstruction'. Confused, she looked around, only to see a big plate next to her with a note in Zach's messy handwriting. This time, he had assembled Cherry, Peppermint, and Coconut M&Ms into a heart. _Hope I didn't give you a scare earlier. I love you so much (Don't tell Jimmy). –Blackthorne Boy_

_Oh, you're good, Goode, _Cammie thought as she tasted the heart, _but not good enough._

* * *

Zach's run Thursday morning was interrupted by Macey McHenry, another one of Cameron's dear friends. He rolled his eyes when she tried to trip him.

"What do you want, McHenry?"

"I need you to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever you and Cammie are doing. She's been lying awake _every single night _trying to think of ways to outdo you. So, in whatever you two are doing, she gave up," Macey explained.

_She quit?_ Zach thought with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, and she told me to tell you to meet her in your room," Macey added with a wink.

_Victory and a surprise. Life is Goode. _

Zach entered his dorm, only to find the lights completely turned off. He could've sworn he left them off this morning. _Maybe Cammie turned them off._

The teen turned the lights on, revealing a statue made of M&Ms of every flavor- from the original to carrot cake- and it was of _him_. On his walls was a huge painting of an elevator- the one in the DC where the two exchanged their first words. Stepping out of the shadows was Cammie Morgan herself, wearing white boots and an M&M dress.

"I'm guessing I just beat you," she said, tentatively pulling him in for a kiss.

When she pulled away for breath, he asked, "I didn't even know we were playing a game."

"Well, we were. And I just won."

Zach Goode hated to lose, but just this once, he didn't mind.

He pulled her in for a kiss, accidently bumping against the statue she had worked two hours on. M&Ms were raining on the two as they kissed.

It wasn't actually rain, but it was still sweet.

* * *

**AN: Review? Was it good? Okay? Horrible?**

**I had fun writing this Zammie fluff one shot. Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**xxxLizxxx**


End file.
